Love and Betrayal
by Lauren Chamberlain
Summary: A Roman story of love and deception. After Eridan Ampora helps assassinate Julius Caesar, his is accused by his "allies" of plotting treason! What will happen when his lover is sent to kill him? Written by Kate (Ben's little sister. One cool chick.)
1. Chapter 1

44 B.C. Months after the death of Julius Cæsar; the first battle at Phillipi. An ebony haired general sat at his makeshift desk, writing out messages to be carried out to Sargis, where his allied leaders Brutus and Cassius camped. His quill scratched across the parchment, stating battle plans and the joining of their armies for the great battle against Mark Antony and Octavius Cæsar at Phillipi. This general was the best of the best, and knew Brutus as a child; Brutus even considered him as his Kingshand if he take over the throne, leaving Cassius a horrible annoyed mess. The black ink stuck out against the thick parchment, it casting an orange glow from the nearby candles. Rowdy voices of men and the snorts of horses were heard outside the fabric flaps of his quarters, which was just a securely assembled tent. Gusts of wind shook the loose flaps of the door, making the general jump and gasp. This was not the time to be skittish and afraid. He was a general for the god's sake! There was no time to be a sniveling little corporal! He huffed and signed the letter with a farewell, and put the quill back in it's dispenser. Going over the message one last time, he reached over and picked up the bowl hung over the candle while folding the message closed. He brought over the little bowl and tilted it, letting red wax pour from the spout and onto the parchment. He put the wax back above the candle and sealed the message by pressing his ring down on the wax, leaving the indention of his family crest; Neptune's trident crossed over a limb of holly. The rowdy voices got louder, along with the smash and clang of swords and shields. His men needed more practice. They just got shipped out this morning, and all he had were a bunch of lieutenants and one or two captains. He'll need all the luck he can get with an army like this. He sighed and set the letter on the front corner of his desk for the messenger to grab when he made his rounds. A loud crash and a screaming whinny sounded just outside hisdoor and he cringed and stood. As soon as he stood, a man ran in, his silver chest plate dented and covered in old blood. His hair was black, curly, and wild, and jutted out on one side of his head as he pulled his helmet off. His name was Azúcar, and he was as good a captain he was ever going to have. He stepped up to the generals desk, breathing heavily, with sweat dripping on his brow. "Sir! Messala rides from the hills of Sargis! He comes for your message!" The general gives a brief nod as he sits back down to shuffle his papers, "VVery wwell, anythin' else to report?" Azúcar poised before speaking, "There's.. Someone else with him Sir." "Oh..?" He looks up at the skinny captain. "It's General Cassius, Sir. He wishes to speak with you before our march to Phillipi." "Let him in wwhen he nears." Azúcar nods and places his helmet back on, turning on his heel. As he steps up to the flap doors, he nearly crashes faces with a taller man with thick black hair and beard. Cassius. "Watch it, cretin." Cassius hisses at Azúcar as he sidestepped and slipped outside. Behind Cassius followed Messala, red faced and breathing quickly. They both stepped up, Cassius let Messala address first. "Your message, Sir?" "Here." The ebony haired general stood and handed him the letter. The messenger quickly fled, leaving only the two generals. "WWhy havve you come Cassius?" "To discuss the battle beforehand." The ebony haired man sighed, "Isn't that wwhat I just sent the message for?" "No, no. It's about you." Cassius looked down to the desk, studying its contents scattered about. "And wwhat about me?" Cassius looked up, "Ampora... There's something going on beyond my knowledge.. I think Brutus plans to kill you." "Kill me? WWhatever for? Havve I done somethin' to cross him?" "Yes. You're a threat." "A threat? I'm helpin the bastard! Howw am I a threat?" Cassius sighed, "It's quite simple. You're more powerful than he is. Brutus lacks something you have." "WWhich is?" "Intelligence." "... I'm not followwin' you. Brutus is vvery intelligent. Is he not the one that made the plan of killin' Cæsar?" Cassius sighed again, and began pacing the room, his chain-mail clinking with each step, " Remember our last conversation? Right after Brutus's address at Cæsar's funeral?" "Aye.." "Remember when you said, 'If honorable Brutus were smart, he wouldn't of told his speech the way he did,' you said, 'Old Brutus isn't thinking right, he needs to win over the people of Rome with their feelings rather than just pleasing them with pretty words. At least that's how I would do it if I want to win o'er Rome.' Remember that, dear Eridan?" Eridan nodded and watched him, "Yes, I remember, and you agreed wwith me did you not?" Cassius smiled and chuckled, "Indeed I did, because you were very right." "So wwhat does this havve to do wwith Brutus killin' me?" "General Ampora. You are very young, and fresh, like little Octavius. But your mind is a bit keener than his. You're brilliant, both in your mind and in battle. Say, aren't you the youngest in the land to be general?" "Yes, I wwas promoted at a vvery young age." "And what age would that be?" "I wwas ten and eight years old." Cassius chuckles and shook his head at him, "Eighteen and a general, whereas old Brutus isn't even a general /yet/, and he's over half your age!" Eridan huffs and crosses his arms, "Quit proddin' around the exposition of your story and just get to the point." Cassius sighed, "Like I said, you've only just reached your age of two decades, and Brutus has come to notice that. Brutus is old, and not as keen as he once was. It has taken him till just now to notice how well you have planned out everything in life and in battle." A long pause, "Someone in the conspiracy must have heard your little comment to me, and told Brutus about it. Now, he fears that you will rebel against him and steal the power of the throne away from him. He plans on killing you, but not himself. I think he is sending someone to smite you for him." Eridan's eyes widen and he sputters, clenching his fists to his sides," B-But, I simply said that to say wwhat wwas on my mind! I havve no intention to betray my good friend! He wwas like a father to me Cassius! He took care of me after my father left. I trusted that man wwith all my heart, and if it wwasn't for him I wwouldn't be the damn best general in the land! And he simply takes the wwrong wword of a felloww conspirator seriously? He actually /thinks/ I /WWANT/ to ovverthroww him? If he thinks that I might as wwell run upon my owwn swword to finish the job for him!" "Now, now, dear boy. If you would listen I can help you." "I'm listenin'." "He is sending someone with orders to kill you, and I know who." "WWho is it then? Spit it out Cassius!" "During Antony's speech, Brutus was informed of your comment. Brutus went off to speak with the town blacksmith." "Simon? WWhat does Simon havve to do wwith this?" "You know he has a son right? I believe around your age." "Yes, he does, Sollux. WWe greww up together. WWe are vvery good friends." Cassius nods, "Sollux is the best assassin there is in Rome. It seems that Brutus has hired him for 80 drachmas to kill you." "Sollux is an assassin? I didn't evven knoww there wwere any in Rome.." "You need to keep your eyes out, Eridan. I don't want to lose you this early. He plans on coming for you before the battle and gain control of your men out there." The ebony haired man swallowed nervously, "Alright, I'll have Azú— " A huge rumble sounded in the distance, making the ground tremble and the men and horses outside stir with fright. Both Cassius and Eridan looked at each other and stepped outside, only to meet with Azúcar who was flustered and breathing fast. "Sir! It seems that Octavius has sent a surprise attack!" Cassius looks out to the hills, dark clouds seeming to roll off of them, "Looks like it is my time to flee. I need to assist Brutus. Farewell Ampora. And.. Good luck dear boy." And with that Cassius hopped onto his stead and bolted to Sargis. Eridan turned to his captain. "Send in the first lieutenants. Howw big is the attack?" "About sixty and a fifth Sir!" "Make that my second lieutenants, send them all wwith horses." "Yes Sir—" A loud boom and fire sounded out in the distance, not too far from camp, sending the screams of men and horses. Both Eridan and Azúcar turned, watching orange flame lick up towards the sky. Eridan nudged the man forward. "Go find out wwhat the fuck that wwas." With a nod Azúcar sprinted off among the tents, leaving Eridan standing outside his own. He turned and ducked under the flap with a sigh, thoughts started crossing his mind that he did not want to think about. He stepped around his tent, thinking aloud to himself. "Brutus, hirin' my owwn friend to kill me? Aye... This is something I cannot bear.." He sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands and wept softly. What everyone doesn't know, is that Sollux was Eridan's first ever love, and the same with Sollux. Sadly, they had to part when Eridan was thrown into the army at the age of fourteen. Eridan promised him that he would come back for him after he resigned, and the thought of his own lover killing him for the price of 80 drachmas made him cave into an emotional mess. More shouts came from outside. The low rumble of the small battle just on the hill not bothering the ebony haired man as he wiped his eyes and stood. He couldn't break. Not now. The thundering sound of a horse came close to his quarters, then the footsteps of a man busted through the flaps of the door. It was Messala again. "General! Cassius caught me just before I could leave! He gave me this message to give to you, he said it was private and important!" Messala quickly pulled out the scroll of parchment and handed it to him before quickly departing for more messages to send. Eridan sniffed and opened the scroll, reading it aloud quietly to himself. "Eridan, you need your owwn time to savve yourself from Sollux. Tell your men to ready their horses and meet me on the hill near our camp. I wwill take them off of your hands. You don't need the distraction of them wwhile trying to savve your owwn life. That's an order as wwell Ampora. Farewwell Eridan, and remember: The good die young. ~Cassius." He sighed, a bit in relief and a bit in reluctance. An order is an order, and he had to follow it. Eridan tossed the scroll on his bed before grabbing his cloak and wrapping it around himself. He stepped out, finding men running back and forth shouting orders and one another's names. Upon seeing their leader come out from his quarters they slowed and quieted, watching him as he walked to the center of their camp. "Men, boys, sailors, soldiers! Lend me your ears!" He hollered loudly, making every man stop in there tracks and step near. They all piled around him, leaving him in the center, the center of attention. They all stared at him with, lean sweaty, dirty, bruised and bloody bodies. They had come this far with him, and he had to let them down. All of that sweat, dirt, and blood was from the hours and days they had worked together, and now he had to betray them. He inhaled deeply, before speaking loudly to the enormous crowd of his soldiers. "Men, I hate to say this, though my heart is set stone, and it hurts me to bring you this dreadful newws... Brutus, yes.. our dear Brutus, my friend, my leader, and the closest thing to a father I wwill evver havve; he finds me.. As a threat, and wwill not let me continue in this battle today," he pauses, letting the gasps and shouts of curious men hush before he continued, "He wwishes for I to resign, but it a different wway of terms.." A long pause of thinking, "He sends a man out to kill me, and I am not sayin' wwho, but he plans to slay me tonight." Soldiers yell and protest at the news, claiming to prevent his death. Eridan simply holds up a hand and yells, "Quiet! Quiet! I knoww this isn't wwhat you expect for a heroic death of your leader! Honestly boys, I wwished the same. I imagined my death by the blade of a strong leader. I imagined it.. Historic and rememberable.. But, my luck might change. Dear Cassius has told me to stay behind, and let you go on by yourselvves with him! Quiet /dowwn/ boys!" The soldiers yelled with anger at his last sentence, they didn't want their leader to leave them stranded with another general. "Look, Cassius is as great as a leader than I! You all wwill march your asses out there to him by the name of Neptune! Your sailors aren't you? And as a sailor you nevver dishonor the blood of the god of the sea! You wwill go on wwithout me and you wwill battle wwithout me and that is an order! And this is my /final/ order boys! Noww get your horses saddled and your shit together and leavve for Sargis. /NOW/!" He yelled at them, screamed at them. He wanted to get it through their thick skulls that he didn't /want/ them there anymore. He pushed through the bodies of his soldiers, receiving both piercing angry and sad glances in his back as he made his way inside his tent. He stood there, staring off in the distance at nothing particular until the sounds of thundering horses dissipated over the hill. Eridan pinched the bridge of his nose to fight back the stupid tears he did not want to shed. His eyes were red as he brought his hand away and looked up with a sniff. The ebony haired man unwrapped himself from his cloak and started to undress himself and kicked off his sandals with another sniff. "If I'm going to die tonight. I might as wwell die clean." Eridan started gathering all the clean bath water he could scavenge, taking frequent glances here and there for his soon to be unexpected guest. All the water was heated over fire and soon went into the bathing tub he had in his tent, which was simply a water proof fabric cauldron shaped object, held up by wooden legs that were threaded through the top and staked into the ground for support. He got fully undressed and sunk into the water with a sigh, keeping his arms on the edge of the tub walls as he stretched out and leaned his head back. The warm water sunk in deep to his bones, loosening the tight muscles in historso and legs, making him let loose a soft grunt of pleasure. This might seem a bit weird, given at how he is acting. He's about to be murdered, and all he is doing is sitting and soaking in a warm bath. But he is about to die, he decided he needs to live a little and enjoy what little life he has left. Eridan grabbed a washing soap and started washing his arms and shoulders. He let his eyes drift close as he kept washing himself. His hands rubbed over his chest and his stomach, then drifted lightly down to his dick. His fingers idled along the shaft as they started wrapping around it, feeling it swell and harden quickly in response. "No, no, no! WWhat are you /doin'/ Ampora?" He pulled his hands away and started scrubbing down his legs, ignoring the pulsing arousal between them. He huffed and finished washing, then laid back to relax. He shook his head and muttered, "I shouldn't be /playin'/ wwith myself in the tub like a child at a time like this.. WWhat a stupid wway to die if he had showwed up.." The thought of him crossed his mind. Him being Sollux. He remembered him clearly, like the day he met him. Brown shaggy hair, heterochromian eyes, one a pale blue and the other a ruddy brown, olive skin and a skinny frame. He remembered the times they had shared together, both fun and intimate. The night of making love to him for the first time made a knot form in his gut at the thought. His eyes closed to help him imagine that night. The feeling of Sollux's warm, soft, sweaty skin against his as their bodies slid together. He remembered the feeling of how Sollux rubbed his dick softly, making him groan and grind against his hand. Eridan could feel his erection grow and pulse harder, making him bite his lip in protest. His hands cramping to move down and rub hard and fast on his dick, but they stayed put at his sides. He let his memories come back to him, and let them take him and get the best of him. He started to remember how Sollux would grab him at his hair and pull him down for a wet, starving kiss, and cram his tongue down his throat. His spit always tasted sweet, which made the kiss even more hungrier. Sollux would always rub him after each kiss, making the ebony haired man whine and involuntarily thrust against him. He remembered Sollux's sexy chuckle as he would take his legs and swing them over his shoulders to crush his pelvis against his ass. The pressure on his cock was unbelievably amazing, making both the memory and the present Eridan gasp and moan Sollux's name loudly. Eridan was so lost in his thoughts, everything felt as if it was happening right then and there. The feeling of the tight squeezing and friction on his dick as he thrusted made Eridan grit his teeth and hang his head back over the tub, his hands refusing to viciously jerk his dick in the pleasurable motion. The memory of his climax made him open his eyes with a gasp, and look down. He was still erect, and he still wanted to relieve himself but couldn't. He whines and closes his eyes, trying to think about something else until it hit him. The smell. He knew that smell. That was the sweet aroma of the heavenly luxury that only the city of Hybla could produce. Honey. There is only one reason he would be smelling that. Sollux. He heard fabric rustle, the fabric of the tent, and the slightest sound of footsteps if he could hear it. Eridan smiles lightly and spoke softly. "I've been expectin' you, Sol.." A light chuckle, "Have you now? It theemth like your cock wath too." Eridan smiles and opens his eyes to look up and see Sollux standing in front of him. Sollux's eyes trailing over his body made his stomach flip and his erection pulse intently. He was already turned on enough as it was upon hearing his voice. There was always something about that lisp that he loved. Sollux met Eridan's eyes and grinned. "You look great, ED.." Eridan glanced at his frame hidden by tattered clothes. "So do you... It seems like your father has wworked you wwell. You'vve got some attractive muscle on those bones noww.." They stay there smiling at each other, until Sollux's smile drops slowly. "ED. Thith ith either going happen the hard way or the eathy way.." Eridan's smile dropped as well, "Do I havve any options?" Sollux shrugged and stepped up beside the tub to crouch down next to him, the natural smell of the honey on his skin making Eridan blush deeply, "I don't know, do you?" Sollux's face was so close to his, Eridan could feel the heat from his cheeks. "If I do, mind tellin' me wwhat they are.." "Ohh... I think they're pretty obviouth ED.." Sollux let his hand drift into the water and slide down Eridan's stomach, inching down farther to his hard dick. "M-May I ask wwhich is the easiest?" Sollux smirked and grabbed Eridan's erection, making the ebony haired general groan and push up into his hand. The brunette leaned in, so close their lips brushed against each other as he spoke. "You're an intelligent man, ED. I haven't theen you in over thixth yearth.. What do you think the eathietht way will be? Love? ... Or betrayal..?" Eridan groaned and grabbed Sollux by the collar, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Sollux grunted and chewed at the mans lip while rubbing the hard dick in his palm. Eridan moaned loudly and grinds against the pressure, cramming his tongue down the throat of his lover. Sollux pulled away from the kiss and paused his movements on his hand. He was breathing deeply, and there were tears in his two toned eyes. "ED, I... I really mithhed you.. I.. I cannot do thith ED.." "Shh... It's okay Sol... " Eridan kissed him gently, and started removing the younger man's clothes. Soon enough the brunette was lifted and pulled into the warm tub with his lover; two naked bodies laying against each other. Sollux was laying between Eridan's legs, his back resting against his chest. The feeling of Eridan's dick pressing against his ass made him bite his lip and groan, and making his own harden. Eridan reached around front to Sollux's crotch, cradling the shaft as he rubbed it gently with the other. Sollux melted at the touch and let his head loll to the side with a small smile of relief. The general started moving his hand a bit faster, making his own erection ache with need as his lover started grinding his ass against him. Sollux groaned and lifted himself up a bit, before reaching down and guiding Eridan as he pushed down onto his dick. He cried out in the pain, but the water was an advantage to Eridan's easement inside. Eridan smiled against Sollux's neck and groaned as he grinds against him and moves his hand faster against the warm lump of flesh. The brunette grabbed the walls of the tub for leverage as he started moving up and down on him at a reasonable pace, Eridan thrusting up each time the pressure went down. Water splashed over the sides of the tub as Sollux thrashed around from the sheer pain and pleasure he was pace on the brunette's dick quickened and deepened with each jerk. Sollux became a limp and hollering mess as Eridan did wonders with his hands and his thrusts. He started to squeeze, pull, and push, and twist, and jerk Sollux's way to climaxing. The smaller man cried out his lover's name as he came, making him loose and limp like a rag doll. It was one, two, three, four more thrusts until the tent was filled with the song of Eridan's moans laced with passion as he climaxed. They lay there in the now murky water, panting and smiling softly. Sollux turned against Eridan's chest and leaned up to kiss him. Their tongues collided for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes before Sollux pulled away. There were tears in his eyes, and streaming down his face. "Maybe I wath wrong.. Maybe thith wath the hard way.." Eridan smiled sadly, "I am honored to spend my last feww moments wwith you Sol.." Sollux sniffed and looked away, "ED, I can't do thith. I love you. I can't kill the one I love..." Eridan watched him sadly before speaking softly, "You don't havve to kill me." "What do you mean ED?" Eridan lifted his lover up to turn him, making the little one straddle his lap. He took his face in his hands and stared into those duo colored eyes, "Run awway wwith me Sol. You don't havve to kill me. WWe can go off together. Livve somewwhere else, be different people. WWe can start ovver together Sol.. WWhat do you say, dear lovver? WWill you agree to stay by my side until the end of time? Until the vvery day the Great Julius Cæsar shall unleash wwretched hell from his gravve against us all? WWill you Sollux? Please say you wwill." Sollux watched him silently, with a surprised look on his face. Slowly, but surely, a small smile crept over his face as he nodded and whispered, "Yeth.. I will.. But, we'll be killed if they find out. They'll murder uth for being traitorth!" "They wwon't havve to find out, Sol. They wwon't find out. WWe'll keep it secret. WWe'll keep it safe. I promise you." He smiled reassuringly and pressed a kiss to the other mans lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Noww are you ready for round twwo?" "Round two..?" "Last time I recall, you hated odd numbers, and I'm pretty sure one is an odd number.." Sollux grins and kisses Eridan hungrily, "I'm ready." 


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later, on the outskirts of Phillipi. A small dwelling rest in a tiny but dense area of trees, which was then cut off by the flat grass of rolling hills that lead off to the city of Phillipi. The house was built within a matter of days by two men, who now live in it together and call it home. It was late, and the sun was long away under it's blanket of earth for sleep, leaving the world dark and comfortably cool. In the house, it was quiet and tranquil, the windows were open to let in the cool air of the night inside to the hot and sweaty men laying in bed. They lay there, the only sounds in the room being the soft chirp of a cricket outside and the soft, heavy breathing of tired bodies. The room was thick with the smell of fresh sex and sweat, making all seem mildly humid but comfortable. A man lay on his back, his two toned eyes staring up at the ceiling as his lover fluttered a soft kiss to his stomach, making him smile and mumble, "That tickleth.. Quit it." "No." The man kissed down farther to the brunette's hip and ran his tongue along the slanted muscles that angled to the front of the pelvis, making the man underneath him shudder and sigh. The resigned general smirked and kissed down farther over the small section of hair to the warm flesh beneath it. The younger man gasped and pulled at his lover's hair suddenly, his toes curling with anticipation. "E-Eridan..!" "Hush.. Noww, Sol.." Sollux groaned and pressed his head back against the bed as he felt a wet warmth around his member. Eridan slipped his tongue under the warm lump of meat as he bobbed his head down. Sollux elicited and shaky moan of joy as his hips bucked up into Eridan's inviting mouth, who had started to swallow him down deeply in his throat and suck. Eridan smirked as he felt the thick skin in his mouth harden and pulse, making him suck down on it harder. The brunette cried out and buried his fingers in his lover's hair, keeping his head in the right positions as it bobbed. A fire started growing in his gut, making the younger man gasp and pull at the thick locks in his hair. "I-I'm gonna cum." Eridan bobbed his head again in response, taking him down one last time to finish him. Sollux gritted his teeth and nearly screamed as his edge was about to break, it being cut off by a loud crash and the shouts and yells of men. Eridan immediately pulled away as Sollux sat up, gasping and looking out the windows. Sollux whined at his still erect dick, and reached down to finish himself off and let the waves of his awaiting orgasm flow throughout his body. Eridan smacked his hands away and lifted him up with hiss as the noises of yelling men and screeching horses came closer. "/Later/ Sol!" Sollux shook as Eridan started wrapping them in their cloaks. "Who'th out there ED?" "I don't knoww, but I don't think it's good." The two men jump and look to outside as a voice booms outside, "Eridan Ampora! We know your ass is in there! Along with the Captor boy! Get yourselves out here, or I'll have my men get you for me!" Sollux shook and looked at the ebony haired man, "Who ith that ED?" "I'm not sure Sol. Come on." The voices hollered again, "I don't have all day general! Your destiny awaits you and your little 'lover' in there! Come out and decided your fate!" The two men walk down the hall to the front door of their home, the younger one latching onto the older one as the door opens slowly. There are five men, and are all mounted on horses. The one that was yelling for them was in the middle, and was as fierce looking as the god Zeus. They were all fierce looking, and they did not seem happy. Eridan looked at all of them and spoke clearly. "WWho are you?" The middle man steadied his horse as it fidgeted and reared, his voice was forceful and rough, "I am Tiburtius and these are Vitus, Severinus, Balbinus, and Nero. We were all part of the old conspiracy against Cæsar." Eridan scanned the men thoroughly, "The wwar has been ovver for years, evver since the death of Cassius and Brutus. There is no need to be here." Tiburtius laughed, "The battle at Phillipi is not the reason we are here. The reason is you." He gestured at the brunette. Sollux blinked and spoke aloud, " What ith it I have done?" Vitas hissed and spat at Sollux, "Traitor! You didn't kill the general when you were told to by our leader, Brutus! Eridan was our enemy! And you simply ran off with your stupid childhood love!" Both Eridan and Sollux were baffled as they stared at the horsemen in front of them. Tiburtius growled at them. "You're a traitor, Sollux Captor, and we have been sent orders to take care of traitors. Grab him boys." Nero and Severinus hopped down from there horses and charged after Sollux as he started to run into the forest. They tackled the brunette to the ground on his back, one man holding his arms and the other holding his legs. Eridan shouted and started running towards them, only getting a tight rope slung around his neck and jerked. Tiburtius had roped a noose around Eridan's neck, and started to sling him around as Eridan clawed at the rough rope, gasping for breath. Tiburtius hopped from his horse and kicked the ebony haired man to the ground, then grabbed him by his hair to bring him to his knees. The rope around Eridan's neck loosened as his captor growled hastily, "You aren't dying just yet. First we want you to see what we are going to do with your little cockbobber over there. Vitus! String him to a tree, but don't hang em' yet. Balbinus! Go and help those two bind up Captor!" Eridan was dragged to a nearby tree and strung up to the branch as Tiburtius placed a stool under his feet. Eridan shook as he heard the screams of his lover. Suddenly a hearty laugh broke through the darkness, it was Severinus. "Sir! This little shit's got a hard one!" The rest of the men laugh as they drag Sollux by his hair to Tiburtius, who was standing in front of Eridan. The moonlight glistened off of Sollux's bloody body were the men had cut and lashed at his skin. Tiburtius looked down at the raised fabric between the young man's legs. He grinned evilly. "A man who loves men might as well be a woman himself... Tell me Sollux, do you love your cock as much as you love your handsome resigned general here?" Sollux froze and watches as Vitus pulled a knife from his holster, and began to plead loudly as Tiburtius continued on, "Such a shame, dear Captor, that you will soon lose something you find irresistible upon other bodies. Like I said before: One who loves cocks might as well be a woman. Go on Vitus." He motioned and Vitus stepped in front of the loudly pleading man on the ground. Eridan turned away when the screams of his lover was heard. He cringed and trembled as bloody murder was heard throughout the trees. Eridan turned a bit to see Sollux curled up on the ground, with his feet and legs still bonded together. There was blood squirting through the fabric of his cloak were something once was. Vitus held the lump of flesh in his hand, and they all laughed as they set a torch to it. Nero turned to Eridan and hollered at him. "Liking what you see general?" Eridan growled and yelled at them all, "To hell wwith you! I hope you all drowwn in the wwaters of Neptune's tides!" All the men turned to their leader, who was watching Eridan closely. Without breaking his gaze, he growled, "Make him suffer more. String up his lover. Hang him." "No!" Eridan yelled at them as Sollux was lifted like a lifeless body and strung up next to him immediately. The rope tightened and crushed around Sollux's neck as he kicked and thrashed in the air. Eridan screamed for Sollux as his two toned eyes rolled back in his head, his face shifting to blue. "Let him down!" All the sudden, the rope slacked and Sollux crashed to the ground, gasping for breath and nearly unconscious. Tiburtius's last holler made Eridan's blood run cold. "Strap him to the horses!" Eridan couldn't move, couldn't speak, as they tied Sollux's limbs to the reigns of four horses. Sollux was unconscious now, from being choked to near death. Eridan yelled for him to wake, to at least look at him. "Sollux! Please! WWake up for me Sol!" "Ready boys!" "Sollux, wwake up! /Please/!" "Steady your horses!" "I lovve you Sol! Sollux! Please hear me, I lovve you, Sollux!" "NOW!" The snorts and screaming whinnies of horses covered the shrieks of Eridan as the beasts advanced forward in an instant. Eridan closed his eyes and listened as the skin ripped, along with the popping and breaking of bones; and finally with a loud wet, tearing smack, the body was broken. Eridan kept his eyes averted away from the bloody chunks of his lover's body that, only moments ago, he made love with. Severinus stepped up and tightened the noose around Eridan's neck hastily and hissed while placing a foot near the leg of the stool. "See what happens when you choose love over authority? That's right general; not everything can go as planned when you have power. Cæsar and Brutus found that out the hard way." "Fuck you all. Rot in hell you bastards." Eridan choked, tears streaming down his face. "After you Sir." And he kicked the stool. 


End file.
